sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Анатолий Фоменко
thumb|300px|Анатолий Фоменко Анатолий Тимофеевич Фоменко — математик, академик РАН. Родился 13 марта 1945 г. в Донецке. С 1969 г. работал на кафедре дифференциальной геометрии механико-математического факультета МГУ. В 1970 г. защитил кандидатскую диссертацию на тему: «Вполне геодезические модели циклов», а в 1972 г. — докторскую диссертацию на тему: «Решение многомерной проблемы Плато на римановых многообразиях». В 1980 г. он стал профессором кафедры высшей геометрии и топологии, а в 1992 г. — заведующим кафедрой дифференциальной геометрии и ее приложений. А. Т. Фоменко является лауреатом премии Московского математического общества (1974 г.), премии по математике Президиума АН СССР (1987 г.), лауреатом Государственной Премии (в области математики) Российской Федерации (1996 г.). В 1991 году был избран действительным членом Российской Академии Естественных Наук (РАЕН), в 1993 году был избран действительным членом Академии Наук Высшей Школы, в 1994 году был избран действительным членом (академиком) РАН. Основные направления научных исследований: * Вариационные методы в дифференциальной геометрии и топологии, теория минимальных поверхностей и проблема Плато, гармонические отображения. * Интегрирование гамильтоновых систем дифференциальных уравнений. Интегрируемые уравнения на группах и алгебрах Ли, в математической физике. Теория инвариантов дифференциальных уравнений. Создание новой теории топологической классификации интегрируемых динамических систем. * Компьютерная геометрия, алгоритмические методы в топологии. Компьютеры в трёхмерной топологии и геометрии. * Эмпирико-статистические методы исследования исторических текстов. Проблема распознавания зависимых исторических текстов, новые статистические методы датирования. Приложения к хронологии античной и средневековой истории. Автор более 200 научных публикаций. Фоменко и его коллеги сформулировали и аргументировали основные положения «Новой хронологии» — не признаваемой современным научным сообществом историков теории, которая, опираясь на математические расчёты, утверждает, что общепризнанная хронология исторических событий в целом неверна и предлагает версии её исправления. Ссылки * страница на сайте кафедры дифференциальной геометрии мех-мат ф-та МГУ * * Альбом «Геометрические образы и ассоциации в математике» * Галерея картин работы Анатолия Фоменко * Небольшая статья посвященная "Новой хронологии" Критика работ Фоменко в области «новой хронологии» * Фоменко. Подборка критических материалов. * Фоменкология — собрание дискуссионных материалов * Дмитрий Володихин «Феномен Фольк-Хистори» * Сигурд Шмидт «“Феномен Фоменко” в контексте изучения современного общественного исторического сознания» * Г. Елисеев «Историк России, которого не было» * Андрей Петров «Перевернутая история. Лженаучные модели прошлого» * Сергей Петрович Новиков «Математики и история» * Игорь Данилевский «Пустые множества “Новой хронологии”» * Чащихин У.В. «Каспарову, Фоменко и пр.» // Огонек. 1999, N 28 * «История и антиистория. Критика „новой хронологии“ академика А. Т. Фоменко».— М.: «Языки славянской культуры», 2001, изд. 2-е, дополненное Научные статьи и монографии по математической хронологии 1. Фоменко А.Т. Некоторые статистические закономерности распределения плотности информации в текстах со шкалой // Семиотика и информация. М.: ВИНИТИ.- 1980.- вып. 15.- стр. 99-124. 2. Фоменко А.Т. Методика распознавания дубликатов и некоторые приложения //Доклады АН СССР.- 1981.- Т. 258.- № 6.- стр. 1326-1330. 3. Fomenko A.T. The jamp of the second derivative of the Moon's elongation // Celestial Mechanics.- 1981.- V.29.- P. 33-40. 4. Фоменко А.Т. Новая эмпирико-статистическая методика упорядочивания текстов и приложения к вопросам датировки //Доклады АН СССР.- 1983.- Т. 268.- № 6.- стр. 1322-1327. 5. Фоменко А.Т. Авторский инвариант русских литературных текстов // Методы количественного анализа текстов нарративных источников.- М.: Институт истории СССР (АН СССР).- 1983.- стр. 86-109. 6. Фоменко А.Т. Информативные функции и связанные с ними статистические закономерности // Статистикаю Вероятность. Экономика.- М: Наука.- 1985.- Т. 49.- стр. 335-342.- (Учёные записки по статистике). 7. Fedorov V.V., Fomenko A.T. Statistical Estimation of Chronological Nearness of Historical Texts // Journal of Soviet Mathematics.- 1986.- V. 32.- No. 6.- P. 668-675. 8. Фоменко А.Т., Морозова Л.Е. Некоторые вопросы статистической обработки источников с погодным изложением // Математика в изучении средневековых повествовательных источников.- М.: Наука.- 1986.- стр. 107-129. 9. Морозова Л.Е., Фоменко А.Т. Количественные методы в "макротекстологии" (на примере памятников "смуты" конца XVI - начала XVIIв.) // Комплексные методы в изучении исторических процессов.- М.: Институт истории СССР (АН СССР).- 1987.- стр. 163-181. 10. Fomenko A.T. Empirico-statistical methods in ordering narrative texts / International Statistical Review.- 1988.- V. 56.- No. 3.- P. 279-301. 11. Калашников В.В., Носовский Г.В., Фоменко А.Т. Датировка Альмагеста по переменным звёздным конфигурациям // Доклады АН СССР.- 1989.- Т. 307.- № 4.- стр. 829-832. 12. Носовский Г.В., Фоменко А.Т. Статистические дубликаты в упорядоченных списках с разбиением // Вопросы кибернетики. Семиотические исследования. М., 1989. Научный совет по по комплексной проблеме "Кибернетика". АН СССР. стр. 138-148. 13. Рачев С.Т., Фоменко А.Т. Функции объёмов исторических текстов и принцип амплитудной корреляции // Методы изучения источников по истории русской общественной мысли периода феодализма. М. Институт истории СССР. 1989. стр. 161-180. 14. Fomenko A.T., Kalashnikov V.V., Nosovsky G.V. When was Ptolemy's star catalogue in Almagest compiled in reality? Statistical analysis // Acta Applicandae Mathematicae.- 1989.- V. 17.- P. 203-229. 15. Fomenko A.T. Mathematical Statistics and Problems of Ancient Chronology/ A new Approach // Acta Applicandae Mathematicae.- 1989.- V. 17.- P. 231-256. 16. Фоменко А.Т. Методы статистического анализа нарративных текстов и приложения к хронологии. (Распознавание и датировка зависимых текстов, статистическая древняя хронология, статистика древних астрономических сообщений), - М.: Издательство МГУ, 1990, 439 стр. (издание за счёт средств автора, второе, переработанное издание опубликовано изательством "Наука" в 1996 году) 17. Калашников В.В., Носовский Г.В., Фоменко А.Т. Статистический анализ звёздного каталога "Альмагеста" // Доклады АН СССР.- 1990.- Т. 313.- № 6.- стр. 1315-1319. 18. Фоменко А.Т. Исследования по истории древнего мира и средних веков. Математические методы анализа источников. Глобальная хронология, - М.: Издательство мехмата МГУ, 1993, 408 стр. (научная монография) 19. Fomenko A.T., Kalashnikov V.V., Nosovsky G.V. Geometrical and Statistical Methods of Analysis of Star Configurations/ Dating Ptolemy's Almagest, - CRC Press, 1993, USA, 300 pp. 20. Fomenko A.T. Empirico-Sratistical Analysis of Narrative Material and its Applications to Historical Dating. Vol.1: The Development of the Statistical Tools; Vol.2: The Analysis of Ancient and Medieval Records, - Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1994, Netherlands, 211+462 pp. Математические труды 1. А.Т.Фоменко, В.Л.Гутенмахер. ГОМОТОПИЧЕСКАЯ ТОПОЛОГИЯ. Часть 1. - Москва, МГУ, 1967. 2. Д.Б.Фукс, А.Т.Фоменко. ГОМОТОПИЧЕСКАЯ ТОПОЛОГИЯ. Часть 2. - Москва, МГУ, 1968. 3. Д.Б.Фукс, А.Т.Фоменко, В.Л.Гутенмахер. ГОМОТОПИЧЕСКАЯ ТОПОЛОГИЯ. - Москва, МГУ, 1969. Английский перевод: Fomenko A.T., Fuchs D.B., Gutenmacher V.L. Homotopic Topology. - Akademiai Kiado, Buda- pest, 1986. (In English). Японский перевод в 1990 году, в Токио. 4. С.П.Новиков, А.Т.Фоменко. ДИФФЕРЕНЦИАЛЬНАЯ ГЕОМЕТРИЯ. - Москва, МГУ, 1974. 5. Б.А.Дубровин, С.П.Новиков, А.Т.Фоменко. СОВРЕМЕННАЯ ГЕОМЕТРИЯ. Части 1,2. - Москва, Наука, 1979. Часть 3. - Москва, Наука, 1984. Английский перевод: B.A.Dubrovin, A.T.Fomenko, S.P.Novikov. Modern Geometry. Methods and Applications. Springer-Verlag, GTM 93, Part 1, 1984; GTM 104, Part 2, 1985. Part 3, 1990, GTM 124. Далее последовали: французский, испанский, итальянский переводы. Затем в Москве вышло еще несколько переизданий на русском языке. 6. А.С.Мищенко, А.Т.Фоменко. КУРС ДИФФЕРЕНЦИАЛЬНОЙ ГЕОМЕТРИИ И ТОПОЛОГИИ. - Москва, МГУ, 1980. Английский перевод: A.Mishchenko, A.Fomenko. A Course of Differential Geometry and Topology. - MIR Publishers, 1988. 7. А.С.Мищенко, Ю.П.Соловьев, А.Т.Фоменко. СБОРНИК ЗАДАЧ ПО ДИФФЕРЕНЦИАЛЬНОЙ ГЕОМЕТРИИ. - Москва, МГУ, 1981. Английский перевод: A.S.Mishchenko, Yu.P.Solovyev, A.T.Fomenko. Problems in Differential Geometry and Topology. MIR Publishers, 1985. 8. А.Т.Фоменко. ВАРИАЦИОННЫЕ МЕТОДЫ В ТОПОЛОГИИ. - Москва, Наука, 1982. Английский перевод: Fomenko A.T. Variational Principles in Topology. Multidimensional Minimal Surface Theory. Kluwer Acad. Publishers. 1990. 9. А.Т.Фоменко. ДИФФЕРЕНЦИАЛЬНАЯ ГЕОМЕТРИЯ И ТОПОЛОГИЯ. ДОПОЛНИТЕЛЬНЫЕ ГЛАВЫ. - Москва, МГУ, 1983. Английский перевод: Fomenko A.T. Differential Geometry and Topology. - Plenum Publ. Corporation. 1987. Ser.Contemporary Soviet Mathematics.Consultants Bureau, New York and London. Японский перевод этой книги сделан в 1996 году, в Токио. Второе русское издание, исправленное и дополненное, вышло в 1999 году. - Редакция журнала "Регулярная и хаотическая динамика", Библиотека "Математика", том 3. Ижевск, Ижевская республиканская типография, 1999. 10. А.Т.Фоменко. ТОПОЛОГИЧЕСКИЕ ВАРИАЦИОННЫЕ ЗАДАЧИ. - Москва, МГУ, 1984. Английский перевод: Fomenko A.T. Topological variational problems. Gordon and Breach, 1991. 11. Дао Чонг Тхи и А.Т.Фоменко. МИНИМАЛЬНЫЕ ПОВЕРХНОСТИ И ПРОБЛЕМА ПЛАТО. - Москва, Наука, 1987. Английский перевод: Dao Chong Thi, Fomenko A.T. Minimal surfaces and Plateau problem. American Math.Society, 1991. 12. С.П.Новиков, А.Т.Фоменко. ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ ДИФФЕРЕНЦИАЛЬНОЙ ГЕОМЕТРИИ И ТОПОЛОГИИ. - Москва, Наука, 1987. Английский перевод: Novikov S.P., Fomenko A.T. The basic elements of differential geometry and topology. Kluwer Acad. Publishers, 1990. 13. А.Т.Фоменко. СИМПЛЕКТИЧЕСКАЯ ГЕОМЕТРИЯ. МЕТОДЫ И ПРИЛОЖЕНИЯ. - Москва, МГУ, 1988. Английский перевод: Fomenko A.T. Symplectic Geometry. Methods and Applications. - Gordon and Breach , 1988. Second edition 1995. 14. Fomenko A.T., Trofimov V.V., INTEGRABLE SYSTEMS ON LIE ALGEBRAS AND SYMMETRIC SPACES.- Gordon and Breach, 1987. (In English) 15. Fomenko A.T. INTEGRABILITY AND NONINTEGRABILITY IN GEOMETRY AND MECHANICS. - Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1988. (In English) 16. Fomenko A.T. THE PLATEAU PROBLEM. Vols.1,2. Gordon and Breach, 1990. (Studies in the Development of Modern Mathematics).(In English) 17. Fomenko A.T. MATHEMATICAL IMPRESSIONS. American Math. Society, USA, 1990. (In English) 18. А.Т.Фоменко. НАГЛЯДНАЯ ГЕОМЕТРИЯ И ТОПОЛОГИЯ. МАТЕМАТИЧЕСКИЕ ОБРАЗЫ В РЕАЛЬНОМ МИРЕ. - Москва, МГУ, 1993. - Второе переработанное издание вышло в 1998 году, в том же изд-ве МГУ. Английский перевод: Fomenko A.T. Visual Geometry and Topology. Springer-Verlag, 1994. 19. А.Т.Фоменко, Д.Б.Фукс. КУРС ГОМОТОПИЧЕСКОЙ ТОПОЛОГИИ. - Москва, Наука, 1989. Английский перевод: Fomenko A.T., Fuchs D.B. Course of Homotopic Topology. (to appear in Kluwer Acad. Publishers). 20. А.А.Тужилин, А.Т.Фоменко. ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ ГЕОМЕТРИИ И ТОПОЛОГИИ МИНИМАЛЬНЫХ ПОВЕРХНОСТЕЙ. - Москва, Наука, 1991. Английский перевод: Fomenko A.T., Tuzhilin A.A. Elements of the Geometry of Minimal Surfaces in Three-Dimensional Space. - American Math.Soc. in: Translation of Mathematical Monographs. vol.93, 1991. 21. С.В.Матвеев, А.Т.Фоменко. АЛГОРИТМИЧЕСКИЕ И КОМПЬЮТЕРНЫЕ МЕТОДЫ В ТРЕХМЕРНОЙ ТОПОЛОГИИ. - Москва, МГУ, 1991. Английский перевод: Fomenko A.T., Matveev S.V. Algorithmic and Computer Methods in Three-Manifolds. Kluwer Academic Publishers, The Netherlands, 1997. Второе переработанное и дополненное издание на русском языке: Москва, Наука, 1997. 22. В.В.Трофимов, А.Т.Фоменко. АЛГЕБРА И ГЕОМЕТРИЯ ИНТЕГРИРУЕМЫХ ГАМИЛЬТОНОВЫХ ДИФФЕРЕНЦИАЛЬНЫХ УРАВНЕНИЙ. - Москва. Изд-во "Факториал". Изд-во Удмуртского гос.уни-та "Просперус", 1995. 23. A.T.Fomenko, T.L.Kunii. TOPOLOGICAL MODELING FOR VISUALIZATION. - Springer-Verlag, 1997. 24. А.В.Болсинов, А.Т.Фоменко. ВВЕДЕНИЮ В ТОПОЛОГИЮ ИНТЕГРИРУЕМЫХ ГАМИЛЬТОНОВЫХ СИСТЕМ. - Москва, изд-во Наука, 1997. 25 А.В.Болсинов, А.Т.Фоменко. ГЕОМЕТРИЯ И ТОПОЛОГИЯ ИНТЕГРИРУЕМЫХ ГЕОДЕЗИЧЕСКИХ ПОТОКОВ НА ПОВЕРХНОСТЯХ. - Москва, УРСС, 1999. В серии: "Библиотека R&C Dynamics. Регулярная и хаотическая динамика", том. 2. 26 А.В.Болсинов, А.Т.Фоменко. ИНТЕГРИРУЕМЫЕ ГАМИЛЬТОНОВЫ СИСТЕМЫ. ГЕОМЕТРИЯ. ТОПОЛОГИЯ. КЛАССИФИКАЦИЯ. Тома 1 и 2. - Издательский дом "Удмуртский университет", Ижевск, 1999. 27 A.V.Bolsinov and A.T.Fomenko. Integrable Geodesic Flows on Two-Dimensional Surfaces. - Consultants Bureau. New York, Boston, Dordrecht, London, Moscow. Kluwer Academic/ Plenum Publishers, New York, 2000. 28 А.Т.Фоменко. МАТЕМАТИКА И МИФ СКВОЗЬ ПРИЗМУ ГЕОМЕТРИИ. - Москва, изд-во МГУ, 2001. Фоменко Фоменко Фоменко Фоменко Фоменко Фоменко Фоменко Фоменко